


Costumes? It's Only August

by holdhoIyghost



Series: haunted jericho [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: but no actual flat out Saying of stuff, or actual...doing of stuff, slight mentions of nsfw near the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: uhh anon on tumblr requested pointy teeth nines and,,, yeah i wanted werewolf nines so This was what my mind compromised with. enjoy??rk900's name in this is,, collin, though reader calls him 'nines' as a nickname





	Costumes? It's Only August

   “Hey, Nines, can I see your teeth real quick?” You glance between the two costumes you’d picked up, before looking towards your friend. He had moved closer to you, but only opened his mouth to ask why. “It’s important,” you reply, sitting the items down before reaching up to his face.  
   “It’s only August, so how is Halloween important? Also, you have never shown interest in dressing up as either of these things.” He left out the fact that you were ‘too old’ to go trick-or-treating, but you didn’t care. You weren’t going out to get candy this year.  
   “I’m not the one dressing up, obviously.” You give him a small grin and open his mouth, giving a quick look over his teeth. “They look like dog’s teeth,” you sigh out. That didn’t matter much; you could always convince Connor to put in fake teeth.  
   Collin tilts his head. “Are my teeth upsetting to you?”  
   You shake your head and wipe your hands on your pants. “Nah. Just checking to see if I should put you in a collar or not.” The android turned his head away as his cheeks turned pink. A quick laugh came from you as you turn back towards the costumes. “So, werewolf it is. You best like it.”  
   “I think that Connor would like it more than I will. He likes dogs.” You pick up the costume and turn around again.  
   “Well, you better start tolerating them, cause you’re about to try this on.” He raises his eyebrows as you press the costume against his chest. Collin raises his hands to take the furry thing against his chest, giving it a quick glance. You roll your eyes and start to look for your phone. “Don’t worry, it isn’t dangerous.”  
   “I’m not worried about it being dangerous. I’m worried about if it’s an actual costume.”  
   You laugh at this as you pick up your phone. “It is. I have to find your shirt but it’s good to wear.”  
   “Does this not come with a shirt?” He gives you a confused look as you start to push him towards the bathroom.  
   “Well, no. Werewolves don’t tend to wear shirts.”  
   “They are usually covered in fur, though.”  
   “Yeah, but that isn’t how this AU goes.” You give him another push as you near the hallway leading to your room and the bathroom.  
   “What?”  
   “Don’t worry about it!” You give him a wide smile as you move around him and towards a door with a large sticker on the front. “Get changed; I’ll have your shirt out in just a minute!”  
  
  
   Collin huffs as he strips his clothes, folding each article carefully and placing them on the toilet seat. He glances at the furred thing- things?- on the counter before separating them. He places the gloves toward the back of the counter, doing the same with the…feet? Shoes? He didn’t pay mind to the pointed ear extensions; he had them on when _____ was trying to make them.  
   He didn’t know what to call them, but they were on the counter now. The brunet gives another huffy sigh before pulling on the largest piece of clothing, which covered most of his shins to just below his bellybutton. The shoes came next; they overlapped the pants a bit, but Collin didn’t care much. It looked good, though he probably wasn’t going to admit it.  
   The next thing he slips on are the ear extensions. He already told _____ he liked them; he enjoys the feeling of having pointed ears, despite them being fake.  
   “Hey Collin, you done yet?” He picks up the gloves after your question and opens the door.  
    “_____, that isn’t where my eyes are.” Collin grabs your chin with his free hand, enjoying the heat that radiated from it. “Do you like what you see?”  
   “I, uh…” He smirks slightly as he lets go of your face. “Your shirt.” He hands you the gloves while taking the shirt. “You look good,” they murmur while handing the gloves back.  
   “You think so?” Collin pulls the clawed gloves on before looking down at the paw pads on them. He glances up to find their eyes on his chest again, which causes another smirk to rise to his lips. Collin brings a hand-paw up to rest against their neck, letting his plastic claws gently scratch at their skin. “Your heart-rate seems to have increased. Do you require assistance?”  
   “Wha- no, no I just-” Collin enjoys this switch. He was usually the one to be teased, so he was glad to find something that he could use against them. And if that was him being mostly shirtless, then so be it.  
   “Are you trying to say that you’re fine?” He tilts his head as he leans closer to their face, letting his nose brush theirs.  
   “It’s…since android hair can be turned off, is it possible for you to add facial hair?” Collin blinks at the request, watching as _____ pulls back enough to show him their phone. “Not too much, so something like this?”  
   He shrugs slightly, before flipping something inside his mind. He smiles at the awe that forms in their eyes at the change; leans into the feeling of their hand brushing against his face. “That’s amazing… Can all androids do that?”  
   “It is a function to make us more…human-like, I believe.” He leans close to rub his nose against _____’s. Collin feels the heat radiating off of their face, despite not fully touching them.  
   “Collin, what’s that for?”  
   “I believe that ‘dogs’ will sometimes do that to show affection. Would you rather me bite you?” He opens his eyes slightly, pulling his lips back enough to show his teeth.  
   “I’ve been wanting you to bite me for weeks.” He assumes that the line was supposed to be kept in, from the way their dazed expression turned to one of panic. “I-I mean-”  
   “I know what you mean,” the brunet whispers, moving his mouth closer to theirs. He brushes his lips lightly against their own before moving to the side of their neck, his hand on the other side moving to grip their shoulder. “This is what you want?” The only response he gets is a quick inhale as he presses his lips against their skin. “You want me to bite you?” A soft whine. “You want me to mark you as my own?”  
   “Please,” they mumble, that soft whine still in their tone.  
   Collin grins against their neck as he brushes his pointed teeth against _____’s neck. “Let’s get started, then.”


End file.
